The Jinchuriki's Bride
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: It's the biggest day they've both been waiting for: their wedding day. But with Naruto badly hurt and the village in danger, will he find the strength to save it? Some NaruHina and SasuSaku heavy petting thrown in and full on lemon in the final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I'm kinda excited about this. My first lemon, and it's a NaruHina wedding fic. This was the other story I mentioned at the beginning of Heiress and the Toad Sage. I wanted to do my Naruto lemon first before my lemon sequel to my first Blue Exorcist story. Be sure to check it out too. But the lemon itself won't be until the end, so if you wanna see it, you have to review, fave and follow.

It was another sunny day in the Hidden Leaf. A certain heiress was positively beaming. Hinata was finally marrying Naruto in a few days. She had to stop off at Tsunade's first. Hinata quietly knocked. "Come in." A voice from the other side said. The hieress opened it slightly with Tsunade excited to her. "Hinata, this _is _a surprise."

"Is this a bad time, Lady Tsunade?" Hinata sounded nervous.

"No, no. I was on my way to find you, I know it sounds weird." Tsunade couldn't but laugh then walk up to her ending up in an embracing hug."I realized I need to get you ready. If you're gonna marry Naruto, you'll need to be ready for anything since you'll be one of the most sought after married couples in the Land of Fire." So they spent some time on the town getting everything in order for the big day.

Sakura spent a lot of time making sure things couldn't possibly go wrong on this important day. She was of course happy for Naruto, ever since she figured out Hinata was the one who's heart reached out to him during the war. Even amazed at how many times they've come to each other's rescue. "_Who would've thought? The hyperactive screwball turned global hero and the shy sweetheart turned courageous protector together like this._" It made Sakura misty eyed thinking about all their progress.

"So this is where we are, isn't it, Sasuke?" said Sakura as Sasuke had just appeared in her window. "Naruto's finally made a name for himself, and now here I am as his best man? How did it come to this?"

"Come on. We need to be happy for him in these times. I can't believe it took me so long to put it all together."

"You mean the fact Hinata always fainted if she got too close to Naruto?"

"It amazed me how she really cares for him more than anyone else. I really feel like she's in good handswith him."

"Which reminds me, Sakura. Naruto will be off on his mission for another day, so if there's anything else you need to do..."

Sakura realized something. If Naruto comes back a day later, he'll hardly have any time to prepare himself. "Hey, Sasuke. Can you relay a message to Lady Tsunade?" Sasuke smirked lightly.

"Who do you think I got the info from about the guy? She told to give you the message since she's spending the day with Hinata."

"What?! Lady Tsunade has Hinata for the whole day? Now what do I do? I have to review what I have planned."

Sasuke couldn't take it. He walked up and grabbed her shoulders. "Sakura, settle down. Look, just go over the plans with me, and I'll run them by Naruto when he gets back."

"You'd do that? Squee! Sasuke, you really are the coolest." Her hug nearly crushes the former avenger. "Geez, if you're this excited now, I don't wanna think what might happen on our big day."

"Yeah, I can't believe we're engaged too."

Meanwhile, Tsunade and the bride to be went everywhere from the happy couple's past experiences as well as every bakery Hinata could think of to set up the wedding buffet since sweets sprinkled with cinnamon were her favorite. Tsunade wore them down easily so Hinata didn't really have to do anything.

They even sat down to lunch to discuss the big day. The dress, the location, especially the drinks. Tsunade was probably more ecstatic than Hinata that Naruto was the one she was marrying. "So you and Naruto, huh?" she asked. "This might be the happiest day of my life." she seemed more cheerful than usual.

But, all that was about to change when Kakashi rushed by. "Lady Hokage, I finally found you."

"What's wrong, Kakashi?" She suddenly felt a chill something was in fact wrong. "Where's Naruto?" Kakashi realized h had to say something. "The mission is on hold. Naruto's in bad shape." Without warning, Hinata teared up intensely.

"Tell me Kakashi-sensei! Will he be all right?" Her tears couldn't stop.

"Everything's okay, Hinata. Naruto's strong enough to come out of anything."

The blonde leader had a sudden look of dismay, but not as bad as Hinata's. "Okay. Thank you for telling me, Kakashi. I'll see Hinata back home and I'll rush over."

Naruto, after being rushed to the Medical Corps by Kiba and Lee, was taken into extensive care. Hoping for the best, everyone's prayer's were with him once word got out, especially his caring, loving wife to be.

Well, there's the first chapter. Don't worry, Naruto'll be okay. I won't let either one die. I'm not about to disappoint the fans like that. And as an added bonus, I'm letting any girl who reads this put in the reviews the style they want Hinata's dress to be to show my thanks. Be sure to fave, follow, review, and check out my other fics.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm surprised this is the story of mine that has the most follows. At first, I was thinking making it maybe 4 chapters, at this rate because it's my one story with the most favorites and follows, I might bump it up to 5 and make the final chapter extra lemon flavored. Noted, there may be NaruHina petting scenes in the upcoming chapters, but the real action won't happen until the end, maybe even some steamy SasuSaku moments since they're engaged too. Keep the reviews, faves, and follows coming, not just for this story but for all my stories, they could use the love too, if you please. We last left off with the whole village excited for Naruto and Hinata's wedding. However, when Kakashi informs Tsunade that Naruto has been badly injured during a mission, Hinata is reduced to tears, wondering if he'll come out of it in time. Let's resume.

It had been a hard day for everyone. The fact that Naruto Uzumaki, the Hero of the Leaf was badly injured leaving the village unprotected for the most part, just days before marrying Hinata Hyuga, was a lot to take in. Tsunade had just escorted Hinata back to Hyuga Manor, where Lord Hiashi, also left unsettled by the horrible news, stood in wait. He welcomed the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, I heard the awful news. My hopes are with yours that Naruto is still alive." said Hiashi.

"Thank you, Hiashi. I thought I'd bring Hinata back before heading out. From what I heard about his condition, we might be in need of a miracle to get him out of it."

"Please, do what you can."

"I will." And with that, Tsunade rushed off to the Medical Corps to check on Naruto.

Hinata's lustrous eyes were left puffy as her tears blocked most of her vision. The fact that Naruto was in critical condition was too much for her as each snivel left her body quaking in fear for the worst. Just then, Hanabi walked in.

"Big Sis, what's wrong?" Hanabi asked.

"Hanabi, I take it you haven't heard the news yet." Hiashi responded feeling down and out.

"Did something happen?!"

"Nobody's saying what happened, but he was hurt during a mission. We don't even know if he's okay." Hinata fell due to all the thoughts of what had happened to her new husband. She couldn't take it anymore. Her tears were merciless, and her bawl was heart-piercing. All Hanabi could do was be there for her sister in such grave times. She reached out low and into a sisterly side hug.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki were talking about. The guy who said until he becomes Hokage, he won't let himself die." Her hug, small as it was seemed to have effect on her.

"You're right, Hanabi." Her vision slowly returned. She felt Hiashi's hand on her shoulder.

"Let's take this time to prepare for Naruto's return once he's recovered. I'm sure he'd like that." Hiashi said reassuringly.

"Great idea, Father. What about you, Hinata?"

"Agreed." She replied drying her last tear.

Meanwhile, back at the Leaf Hospital, Kakashi, Lee, and Kiba were rather restless. Awaiting Tsunade's return, Kakashi was the most nervous since Naruto was the son of his sensei. Lee did all he could to keep his usual positive outlook. Kiba just felt awful thinking of what happened was because he wasn't fast enough to do anything.

"Damn, this sucks. " KIba grumbled. "Naruto was probably our best bet to finish the job, now he could be on his deathbed for all we know!"

"We don't know that, Kiba. Please, just calm down." said Lee.

"He's right. Lady Hokage will be here soon enough. And when she arrives, I'll try to bring Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi added.

Just then, Tsunade bursts on to the scene, with recent records of the current on-hold mission as well as Naruto's records. Before she could do anything else, she once again turned to Kakashi.

"I'm finally here, Kakashi. Tell me, were there any changes?" she asked.

"Nothing yet, he's still stable, but he's having a hard time of it."

"I see. Then this is where I take over. He's not dying on my watch, no matter what. I'm not losing my best betting chip like this."

"Whatever it takes, for him, for Hinata, and their wedding." said Kiba.

"Oh yeah. Can't wait for the big day, it's going to be one to remember." said Tsunade.

"Well, if there's nothing left I should head out. I'm sure Sakura and Sasuke are pretty shaken up about this." Kakashi mentioned.

"Kakashi-sensei, if it's all right, I should go too. Chances are they're together somewhere." Lee replied.

"Sounds good. Ready?"

"Ready."

With that, Kakashi and Lee set off. At the same time, Kiba was still feeling down.

"Come on, you have to stay positive for Naruto, Kiba."

"You're right. I really gotta stop blaming myself for what happened to him." Kiba said.

" We'll have to wait until Naruto is feeling better, then the mission can be finished. Even if we have to postpone the wedding."

"Wait, how will Hinata feel about that?"

"I'm not sure, but if I have to. She's in a really bad spot right now. This is supposed to be the happiest day of her life, and if the man of her dreams dies, it'll crush her."

"You're absolutely right. Hinata is one of my original squad, so of course I know this will be devastating for her."

"Not only if he dies will it be bad for the village, but worse for me. I'm the one who always bets on him when things go wrong that I can't fix myself. Naruto is an exceptional ninja, and it's not just because he's a jinchuriki but he always stands by what he says and has shown greater heart and and effort than anyone. Jiraiya may have been his godfather, but he inherited his guts to never give up in desperate times. Now, he's finally seen as a hero with potential to be Hokage someday, and I won't let his dream die with him. I remember what he said the day he first mastered the Rasengan before I became Hokage. He said 'I don't care what happens. Until I become Hokage, I'm not gonna die!' That's why I can't let the worse happen."

Kiba stood speechless. He never thought anyone respected Naruto that much.

"Heh. Sorry I made you listen to my rambling."

"No,no. It's okay. I just never realized he was that much stronger than anyone realizes. It would sound inspirational to anyone, I think." Kiba chuckled. "Anyway, I really should get going. You need to tend to our new hero."

"All right. You may go, Kiba. And thank you."

Naruto's treatment finally went underway. Tsunade was able to stabilize his vitality and mixed chakras, leading him slowly to recovery. It wasn't easy. There was minimal internal bleeding, as deep chakra wire cuts across his arms and abdomen as well as a small concussion she was assuming came from the explosion he was in. After giving Shizune the green light, Sakura and Sasuke shortly arrived after their brief moment with Lee and Kakashi.

"Shizune, will he pull through?" asked Sakura worryingly for her friend.

Shizune smiled. "Yes. Lady Tsunade had her work cut out for her, but it's going to take some time for Naruto to completely heal."

"That's good. I can't have Naruto dying so suddenly." said Sasuke.

"Well, Naruto is fast asleep again. I'm ready to announce tomorrow he's going to be fine." Tsunade declared.

"Tomorrow? What about Hinata? As the bride to be, shouldn't she know firsthand?" Shizune asked.

"No. Hinata needs the support of her family right now. If you remember, we lost Neji in the war, and just imagine if Naruto shared the same fate now, she'd never recover. I think time for her to clear her head and hope for the best will be good for her."

"I think as her maid of honor, I should deliver the good news tomorrow, Lady Tsunade." said Sakura.

"Would you? I'd like that, Sakura." she answered.

"So it's decided. I'll come back tomorrow and tell the groom he's not dead and he'll still be married soon." Sasuke added.

"Sasuke, of course he's not dead. Haven't you heard a word he's said all these years? He's gonna become Hokage." Tsunade reassured everyone.

Later that night, Hinata in her deep slumber, was lost in the worst thoughts of what happened to Naruto on his mission. Hinata was lost in the woods but she felt like she was nowhere near the Hidden Leaf. She moved toward what sounded like ninja tools colliding and noticed Naruto was in the middle of it. As Naruto's shadow clones dispersed one after another, Hinata tried to rush to his aid, but ran right through him. She was in complete shock. How was this possible?

"Naruto, what's happening?" she trembled. At that moment, a fire broke out seemingly separating the two. Hinata was still trembling as the fire blazed through her without a singe. "We have to get out of here! Naruto?" Naruto attempted to use one of his enhanced modes when a plethora of shuriken rained down leaving the blonde a blood covered mess. A blood curdling scream was all she could let out. Then if that wasn't enough, Hinata saw something coming. A kunai with an explosive tag as the flames came in contact with it.

Hinata tried to push him aside but again phased through him. Tears swelled up as the explosion sent Naruto backwards in no condition to move. She rushed to him trying to move him but she couldn't. Before she knew it, he disappeared and the fire did too. Then, a shadow appeared and without warning slashed Hinata, snapping her back to reality.

Her arms instantly crossed themselves as her hands clasped her shoulders trying to hold back her tears from what happened.

"Why am I thinking like this?" Her fear was definitely clouded everything for her. "I have to be positive about this." With that, she seemed more relaxed. "I know he'll be fine. He'll come back and we'll finally be happy together." Hinata dozed off again.

This time, it was a lot brighter and she knew exactly where she was. She was in a long flowing white gown. When she realized what it was, she saw someone across the room. The spiky blonde hair and deep, ocean blue eyes were a dead giveaway. Hinata cheerfully approached him. Staring into each other's eyes, a deep heartfelt kiss between them ensued. She knew she wanted this as much as Naruto did. Soon, petals from random flowers rained over the happy couple as more people just appeared out of nowhere. Everyone seemed happy for them. Then, Tsunade appeared and with her, the spirits of Neji, Hinata's mother, Naruto's parents, and Jiraiya. Even though it was probably her greatest dream and couldn't see or feel it, her face was as bright if the real Naruto were there with her.

The next morning had finally begun. Sakura was off to see Hinata with the good news she had for her. At the same time, Hinata is waking up, still starstruck by her lovesick dream last night. Walking into the next room all decorated for Naruto's return, little did she realize it was about to pay off. She heard voices in the other room. She quickly turned and saw Sakura.

"Good morning, Hinata. If not, then it will be. I've got good news you need to hear."

Sorry about ending it like this but I need to come with the next chapter, and that's going to take a while. Still, if any girls reading this can put what wedding dress they want Hinata to have, put it in a review, and I'll check it out. Make sure you check out my other fics, not just this one, and I'll try to update any of them when I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. Just. Wow. The Jinchuriki's Bride has 21 followers, the most of any of my story I've done so far. And over 2,000 views! You guys are awesome! I know I took a lot of time off before the new year, but I'm back. Hopefully for quite some time and I'll be able to focus when writing. Please, by all means show the same love to my other Naruto fics because the really need some more reviews, follows, and faves. The more support you give, I'll be able to finish my other fics, and even start some new ones. Last chapter, Tsunade opens up a little and told Sasuke and Sakura that Naruto will be making a slow recovery. Sakura had just arrived at Hinata's with the good news.

"Morning, Sakura. What did you mean by good news?" Hinata questioned. She looked happy at the fact Sakura even had good news after the the state of shock the village was probably in. Whatever it was, she was ready for it.

"Last night, Sasuke and I talked to Lady Tsunade. She told us Naruto's gonna be all right. She may have to postpone the wedding, but I wanted you to know he'll pull through."

Hinata had only a single small tear, but it was a happy one. Without realizing it, she vice-hugs Sakura overwhelmed that her future husband's recovery was a success. Sakura felt Hinata's large boobs pressing against her more and more during the hug. Though they weren't as big as Tsunade's, she still felt their immense volume. (can you imagine? lol)

"Did she say anything about Naruto's current mission?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing, but hopefully she'll reassign him and the others." Sakura assured her. Then She looks around to see that the area had been decorated for some reason. _'Is all this for Naruto?'_ "Say, Hinata? What's with all the decorations?" she asked.

"That was Father and Hanabi's idea. My guess is they wanted to give Naruto a warm welcome when he returned. And he will. Wait, does anyone else know?"

"Well, just the four of us, Sasuke, and Shizune. Why?"

"I kinda wanted to tell a few people."

"Like...?"

Hinata felt nervous already. "Teuchi and Ayame at Ichiraku Ramen, and since I tell her almost everything, Kurenai-sensei."

Sakura looked seemingly puzzled. "Okay, Kurenai-sensei I understand, but why Ichiraku?"

"Think about it. Naruto practically grew up there. He's their number one regular customer because of Iruka-sensei. If they lost him like this, it would be heartbreaking for them."

"I see where you're going with this. Okay, there's still time. Lady Tsunade hasn't announced Naruto's recovery yet. You can still surprise them before she does."

In no time, Hinata forcefully hugs Sakura again unknowingly pressing and rubbing her bust against her maid of honor's. (I know, sometimes I have a sick mind lol) She rushed to get ready.

"Are you sure about this? Have you fully recovered from last night?" Hiashi asks.

"I'm fine, now that we know Naruto came out of it. I'll try to be back soon". And with that, she headed out. Meanwhile, Sakura stayed a while taking in the decorative atmosphere Hanabi set up for her new brother-in-law. Lines of orange and black, the colors Naruto wears with some light purple for Hinata's attire.

"Lord Hyuga, have all the preparations been made, even if the wedding gets postponed?" Sakura wondered.

"Why, yes, Sakura." said Hiashi. "Knowing Lord Hokage, she wore down just about everyone to make everything possible for something this extravagant. Also, did Hinata say where she was going?"

"Well, I think first she said she was stopping off at Ichiraku's to tell Teuchi and Ayame the good news."

"Oh, that? Well, her kindness is one of her mother's qualities."

"My surprise was that she knew Naruto spent most of his time there as a kid. The only other one was probably Iruka-sensei."

"Iruka Umino?"

"Before we all left the Academy, the only ones who ever looked at Naruto differently were Hinata and Iruka-sensei. I heard the story of how Naruto graduated the night everyone else did."

"Years ago, I remember Naruto saying something about how was the 'class failure' for not being able to use a clone jutsu. So, it was to my surprise he was able to perfectly use the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Is it true he learned it in just one night?"

"That's the story Kakashi-sensei told me." Sakura couldn't help but think back on all of Naruto's achievements. Even the time during the Shinobi World War as Squad 7 reunited for the first time in years. She knew Naruto and Sasuke were in a league of their own.

"Sakura. If you can stay a little longer... I mean until Hinata returns." Hiashi requested.

"I suppose. As the maid of honor, I should be there for her as much as possible." she responded.

Hinata made her way into the village center. When she approached Ichiraku, she noticed someone else was also stopping by.

"Hello there, Hinata. Suprised to see you here."

Hinata was surprised by who it was. "Iruka-sensei, hello..."

"Hey, you two. In such hard times, it's nice some friendly familiar faces." said Teuchi.

"Teuchi, Ayame, it's great to see you. I have something to make this even better." Hinata said seeming more excited.

"Hinata, we heard that Naruto was hospitalized, we hope he'll pull through." said Ayame.

Hinata just couldn't wait. She had to say it. "That's why I'm here. I heard from Sakura this morning Naruto's all right!"

Everyone seemed to have their spirits lifted. Naruto, the one who always has a reason to come in to Ichiraku, who's had just about every ramen they had, had survived his ordeal. Iruka couldn't help but be his absolute happiest that his prized student would still be able to so many more things for this world.

"How about we celebrate? What do you say, Hinata? It's on me." suggested Iruka.

"Okay. It's not the same without Naruto, though." She seemed a little down thinking about the last time they had ramen like this was before the engagement.

"To Naruto. A fine ninja and a kick-ass hero to us all." Teuchi exclaims.

Afterwards, Iruka told Hinata where she could find Kurenai. With that, she said she'll return with her fiance back to his old self. After a few more leads, she finally found her.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata shouted.

"You're out here? Why aren't you back at the manor?" she asked. "Aren't you still upset about Naruto?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you." Hinata felt a tear.

Kurenai looked concerned. _'Hinata, just what happened last night?'_

"All last night, I was an absolute crying mess and I kept having nightmares last night before finally envisioning the wedding peacefully. Just this morning, sensei, Sakura told me she talked to Lady Tsunade last night. Naruto will still need some time to recover, but he's okay."

"Why, Hinata, that's wonderful news." Kurenai seemed very cheerful, and who could blame her? "But what about the wedding?"

"It might have to be postponed. No one knows whether or not Lady Tsunade will have him resume his previous mission."

Kurenai wondered if Kakashi had heard the rumors about who his squad was up against. She had heard about a rouge who was targeting the village for some time. She just didn't expect Naruto to be pit against him. And if he was attempting to lure Naruto, was he trying to kill him?

Kurenai and Hinata walked a bit further talking about all the preparations Tsunade forced on the villagers for the wedding as well as the decorations her family set up after Naruto recovers. As the two made it back to Hyuga Manor, they had gone their separate ways. Sakura had in fact remained.

"Hinata, you're back." said Sakura.

"You're still here?" the bride to be questioned.

"You really weren't gone that long, I'm surprised." The pinkette answered.

Suddenly, Hanabi pops up. "Hinata, looks like the Hokage is about to make the announcement."

"Teuchi, Ayame, Kurenai-sensei, even Iruka-sensei now know the good news. I didn't tell anyone else." the older sister stated.

"What? Even Iruka-sensei knows?" asked Sakura.

"He happened to be at Ichiraku when I was going over there."

"With that said, are we ready to hear the Hokage's announcement?" asked Hiashi.

"We're all ready."

The village was ready and willing to hear miraculous news about Naruto's condition. Shizune paced unsteadily.

"Lady Tsunade. Aren't you nervous about this?" Shizune sounded quite uneasy. Even Tonton felt it.

"Hmm. You clearly haven't been doing this as long as I have, Shizune. I'm aware that announcing Naruto's restoration to full health could eventually result in resuming his current mission."

"You are aware that what happened to Naruto could happen again, putting the village in danger?"

"That's why I've increased our defenses at the main gate, just in case. You see, Shizune, I was aware that this rouge hunter was tracking down and attempting to kill off powerful and gifted shinobi. And I haven't known anyone more gifted than Naruto. I also realized he wouldn't be foolish enough to try anything himself, so he'd send forces in waves to gauge our chakra levels."

"Okay, then why send Kakashi and Naruto?"

"Knowing Kakashi, he'd use deception so that the opposition would put most if not all their cards on the table. This way, we can get our intel effectively on the enemy's moves and fighting style seeing that Kakashi can be very persuasive. As for Naruto, we all know of his mastery of shadow clones, which are mostly used in stealth and recon missions, as well as his specialty of surprise, but unfortunately, this rouge got the jump on him."

"Do you think he'll be ready this time?"

"I'm not sure. This is Naruto Uzumaki were talking about here. There's no tellling what he'll do to prepare for a fight like this. So I'm sure he'll continue to amaze me even more." (reference to Naruto vs Kiba in the exam preliminaries said by the Third Hokage "That boy...never ceases to amaze me.")

Shizune looks around in concern. "Uh, it seems the crowd's getting restless out there. Whenever you're ready, Lady Tsunade."

"It's show time!"

With that, Tsunade made her presence known. "People of the Hidden of Leaf! In these dire times, I give you amazing news. As you all know, our shining hero, Naruto Uzumaki, scheduled to wed heiress of the Hyuga clan, Hinata Hyuga, was severely injured during a recent mission and rushed back to the village. I am happy to inform you all that Naruto will in fact make a steady recovery, but it will be some time before I can allow him to resume this mission. It seems that there is a rouge making himself known by targeting gifted and powerful fighters in the Great Shinobi Nations. This is why at this time, defenses will be increased by the main gate. As for Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Kakashi Hatake, as well as Naruto, they will resume their training until needed in worst case scenario. Rest assured, with Naruto protecting us, we will liberate this threat. The Will of Fire burns brightest in him! Our burning spirit will not be extinguished!

With that, Hinata's confidence spiked exponentially. She had a feeling Naruto was listening too. She knew Naruto was not the type to give in at all. Chances are he had made up his mind, and he would do what it takes to protect everyone, especially her. With that, she rushed to the hospital where Naruto was held. She really needed to embrace him in hopes that it wouldn't be the last time and their wedding would come into fruition. Time was of the essence.

OMG. Sorry this took so long, guys. I cracked up a bit with the whole Hinata's boobs rubbing Sakura's. Who knows, if I get enough positive feedback, I might do a SakuHina lemon later. Also, another question. From what other land in the Naruto series should this new enemy be from? I'm awaiting your suggestions. I'm depending on the viewers again. This will be the third Naruto fic where I turn to the fans for a helping hand. The others being Five Bands in The Light and The Princess and the Toad Sage. Please be sure to review, fave and follow. C ya l8r!


	4. Chapter 4

I really think the last chapter went well, even though I didn't cover everything that happened before Tsunade's announcement. This chapter happens at the same time as the last one, but it revolves around Naruto, Sasuke and a few others who weren't in the last chapter and ends when Hinata encounters Naruto. Last time, Hinata was overjoyed by the news of Naruto's recovery. She shared the news with a few choice people, and Tsunade put the village on high alert. I guess now's a good time to get started. Here's the next chapter.

**Outside Leaf Hospital**

The morning after Tsunade informed him Naruto would be all right, Sasuke Uchiha was seen walking to Leaf Hospital to help his friend greet the new day. Sasuke couldn't help but think of how things turned out, that the underachiever he hated turned into his best friend. He finally made it to the reception, but no one was there. Good thing he already knew where Naruto's room was.

Naruto simply sat there. Thinking about what happened, and how he managed to survive. 'What the hell happened back there? Last thing I remember was our squad being ambushed by that hunter. He just came out of nowhere, and I nearly get blown up. Well at least my burns will heal nicely due to Kurama's chakra. I wonder how the others are. I just hope Granny gives me the green light soon. I need to let Hinata know I'm all right. She's got to think something awful has happened."

Just then, a surprise at his door came. Sasuke still in a slump but in a good mood makes his way in.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"Hey, glad to see you're awake, Naruto." said Sasuke.

"Say, have you heard anything about if the mission is still going or if the others survived?"

"Relax. Kakashi and the others thankfully aren't hurt, but you appeared to be the only one that guy was aiming for according to Tsunade."

"Okay, what about the wedding? Hinata probably cried her eyes out all night because she thought I was dead!"

"Last night, Sakura said she'd talk to Hinata this morning and tell her the good news, but the wedding will probably be held off until this mission is over."

"That doesn't seem so bad."

"I was here last night too, so I figured once Tsunade announces you dismissal, I can get you back on your feet."

"Can't complain about that."

"Also, about Hinata." Sasuke slowly leaned in.

"What about her?" Naruto looked rather questioned.

"You know any intimate moves to use on her?"

"Fortunately, having Jiraiya for a godfather was worth something. After I read his book series, I've been wanting to try a few things with her."

"I bet I have some moves even the great Toad Sage didn't tell you about."

"What?" The blonde sounded unsure.

"This move I've wanted to use on Sakura for some time, but never could. She just doesn't give an opening." the dark haired best man complained.

"Well, okay. What is it? Maybe I can surprise Hinata with it."

"Okay, here goes."

**In an alleyway**

While they were exchanging their moves, the rest of the village was either up in arms wanting to do something about Naruto being hurt or feeling down and out about what happened to him. Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji all seemed unsure of anything they could do. They thought their friend was nearly lost.

"Uh. Such a drag. The Hokage knows that if this guy is targeting Naruto, she's gonna have to make it so everyone's ready if the village becomes his next battlefield." said Shikamaru.

"I feel bad for him. Not only is the greatest ninja in this village out of commission, but we'll have a full scale riot if the worst happens." said Choji.

"Come on, guys! This is Naruto we're talking about here." Kiba started to hesitate. "He... he can't die! Not like this!"

"I know what everyone's going through. Naruto has always been there for us. But this time the village needs to be there in return for him." Lee stated.

**Leaf Forest**

Even Kakashi was a little rattled. Just then he turned and a saw a familiar crimson eyed jonin, Kurenai Yuhi.

"Hello, Kakashi." she said.

"Oh. Hi there, Kurenai." Kakashi still seemed down and out.

"I finally figured out who sent that raid to lure out Naruto."

"How far did you have to go?" the copy ninja wondered.

"Not too far. I simply heard rumors throughout ours and other neighboring villages and finally pieced it together. Are you familiar with a bounty hunter called Seido?" the female looked up.

Kakashi seemed surprised his friend knew about someone like that. "Yeah. Seido is supposed to be a rogue ninja who tracks down the mightiest ninja in certain powerful ninja villages. But why would someone like that target the Leaf Village?"

"Seems to me like he wants to challenge our new strongest fighter and Seido has a reputation for bringing down anyone just to hit his targets."

Kakashi suddenly remembered what happened during the mission. "That explains a lot. The sentinels who went after us tried to clear a path right to Naruto so he would be nearly vulnerable. That nearly cost us, but now we know his methods so we can be ready."

"This may not be the best time, but because Hinata is an original part of Squad 8, and Naruto was in Squad 7, it's up to us to be there for our proteges one final time." Kurenai added.

"If Naruto dies, his dream and Lady Hokage's hopes for the future will die with him. And worse, I fear Hinata will die too of a broken heart."

"You forget one thing, Kurenai. Naruto's inherited the will of Fire not only from his father, the Fourth Hokage, but also Master Jiraiya. He's the reason we survived the war. With a little backup, he'll be able to handle everything, whether it's the Nine-Tails or the support of the entire Hidden Leaf."

"What do we do? Wait for Lady Hokage to reinstate the mission?" Kurenai wondered.

"I'd say it's her call. The sooner Naruto, myself or even the Anbu can contain Seido, the better." Kakashi replied.

"Well, I should go and see Hinata. I heard she was really shaken up about the groom ending up in the hospital."

"That's a good idea. I'm gonna go see Naruto. No doubt Sasuke's already there."

With that, both jonin vanished into the wind. Unbeknownst to them, a certain Leaf Ninja overheard the name of the hunter attempting to make the village a battlefield again.

_'Seido? If memory serves, he's a weapons user like me. I need to be ready to prove I'm the best weapons expert in the Land of Fire.'_ The unknown ninja slowly walked off.

**Back at the Hospital**

Meanwhile, back at the hospital the two friends were surprised by another guest.

"Shizune. What brings you here." Naruto asked.

"Morning, Naruto. Just checking if you're recovering steadily." said Shizune.

She steadily looked over the messy haired blonde to see he was doing fine. "Everything seems in order. Once Lady Tsunade announces it, you'll be back to your old self."

"Okay, but is the mission still a go?"

"We're not sure yet... Lady Tsunade might know who's been targeting us for some time and it seemed the squad he sent underestimated you four thinking you of all of them, Naruto, wouldn't survive."

"But, why me?" His slunk back down.

"I'm guessing because of your bigshot status, your name's drawing a lot of attention." said Sasuke. "Probably some guy who thinks they can do a better job than you..."

"I'm sure Lady Tsunade has a plan to keep the village safe and make sure this doesn't happen to you a second time. If you're the enemy's primary target, it was rather miraculous you survived, Naruto." Shizune said with such disappointment. Disappointment that neither her nor the Hokage could spend as much time out on the field than other ninja.

"Uh, Shizune? You all right?" asked Sasuke.

Shizune nearly felt a tear forming. "I'm good. Just try not to do anything too strenuous for a short while. When the Hokage makes her announcement, you'll be free to go, so just hang in there. Our village needs you and you still need to be alive when you and Hinata go down the aisle. Oh, shit!" She looked up at the clock on the wall. "Lady Tsunade will make her presence soon. I need to hurry. Later!" With that, she rushed back to Hokage Mansion.

The two friends decided to chat a little more about the preparations and all their favorite foods at the reception.

**Tsunade's Office**

Shizune barges in unintentionally. Tsunade is going over a stack of papers.

"Sorry, M'lady. Am I late?" she quivered.

"No, Shizune." Tsunade sighed. "But I must ask, where did you go in such a rush?"

"Oh, I was at the hospital and I ran into Naruto and Sasuke."

"How's the blonde idiot doing? Better I hope."

"Yes, M'lady. He's fully recovered and is aware of his release at your say."

"We'll need him to be at his finest, knowing who we're up against...!"

**Tsunade's speech ends**

After the announcement, Hinata knew where she had to go.

"Hinata! Where are you...?" Sakura shouted.

"I need to see Naruto before he checks out. I'll bring him by the house later!" she responded.

With a rekindled fire in her heart, she wasted no time. She finally made it and rushed over to the front. She looked around and heard voices, and she obviously recognized one of them. It was Naruto! She heads down the hallway short of breath, flings the door open, stares at her husband to be's ocean colored eyes, and once again breaks down in front the two, crying hysterically.

"Hinata! You're here!" Naruto was overly ecstatic.

"Well, what do you know?" Sasuke just smirked a bit.

Ok everyone this chapter is finally done. It'll take a while to come up with future chapters so keep the support coming. Also, leave in your reviews any questions about Seido. This was a way to set for the few chapters, the villain, a surprise ninja, even spicy NaruHina and SasuSaku moments coming up but nothing incredibly hot and steamy until the end. My other Naruto lemon, Mixed Emotions is up so please check that out and leave a review and even answer the question at the end of the second chapter. This is AnimeDrummer sayin peace out!


End file.
